<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>News by dumbsbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902833">News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian'>dumbsbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell Aaron and Jack that you're pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be. Things had been sort of tough with Aaron. He was very guarded and it took the two of you a long time before things could really get serious. You understood why though, he had lost his wife before the two of you had met each other and once he started to develop feelings for you, he was afraid of losing you. If it wasn’t for how welcoming Jack was with you, there was a chance that you wouldn’t be nearly as happy as you currently were. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“After tonight, are you going to be my new mommy?” Jack asked you. You weren’t sure what to tell him. You couldn’t replace his real mom, you couldn’t even dream of that, but you’d be the best mom for him that you could. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, would you like me to be your new mom?” you asked him. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded, smiling. “Then I’ll be your mom buddy. I just want you to know that I can never replace her.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that, but one day I’ll get to see her again,” Jack told you. “I think she’d like you a lot. You make my dad smile a lot.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, your dad makes me smile a lot bud.” You glanced down at the little boy helping you make cookies for dessert. You’d made some calls and gotten an old recipe from Aaron’s childhood. It was simple enough that you decided to let Jack help you out with the baking. “Hey, why don’t you go in the living room and play while I start dinner. I believe your dad’s supposed to be here soon.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay.” Jack ran off to the living room. The two of you had finished his homework assignments as soon as you’d picked him up from school. Dinner didn’t take you too long to finish up, and you had counted on Aaron being late enough to get it all plated before he arrived. “Daddy!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey buddy.” You leaned your head around the corner to see Aaron picking Jack up. He carried Jack into the dining room and set him down in a chair. “It smells great. What’s the occasion?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got something to tell you guys,” you said happily. Over the past few days, you’d been feeling a little under the weather, so you went to the doctor while Jack was at school. They ran some tests on you and just before you had picked Jack up, the hospital called to tell you that you were pregnant. You had another appointment to find out how far along you were, but you couldn’t wait to tell Aaron. Jack knew that you had big news, but he didn’t know what that news was. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good news I hope,” Aaron said. You nodded and reached across the table to take his hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I went in for tests today to see what was wrong with me. Aaron, I’m pregnant,” you told him. He paused for a moment before a big smile broke out on his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seriously?” he asked and you nodded. “Wow, this is great. Jack, you’re gonna be a big brother buddy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Jack sounded so excited, just like his father. It warmed your heart to see such a positive and warm reception for your news. The four of you would make a great family for the new addition growing inside of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got another appointment next week to see when the baby’s due,” you told Aaron. He marked it down in his calendar and promised that no matter what, he’d make it there. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>